chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Until Dawn
Dusk Until Dawn 'is a paranormal romance book released on September 13, 2018. Summary ''When the darkly mysterious Damian Weiss moves into the mansion across the street, you can’t help take an interest. He’s dark, brooding, and handsome— and hiding a terrifying secret. Meanwhile, a rash of murders sweep through Cape Cod, setting your sleepy suburban neighborhood on edge. Could the Weisses be involved, or are there other, more sinister forces at play? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Knock, Knock When the darkly mysterious Damian Weiss moves into the mansion across the street, you can’t help take an interest. He's tall, brooding, and handsome - and hiding a terrifying secret. Chapter 2: Nightfall A rash of murders sweep through Cape Cod, setting your sleepy suburban neighborhood on edge. Could the Weisses be involved, or are there other, more sinister forces at play? Chapter 3: The Secret Your near-brush with death has left you shaken. But wayward vehicles are the least of your problems when the Weisses invite you into their creepy mansion for a little R & R. How can you refuse? Chapter 4: Falling Hard So your next-door neighbors are vampires - and you may be falling for one of them. You have a feeling Damian Weiss is about to become the best mistake you'll ever make. Chapter 5: Bird in a Cage Will's overprotective streak leaves you feeling like a bird in a gilded cage. Will you get the chance to fly the coop... and wrangle yourself some alone-time with the vampire who's captured your heart? Chapter 6: New Dawn Kale's foreseen a future where you and Damian are together. Can you defy the whims of fate to forge your own destiny? More importantly: Do you want to? Chapter 7: Forgiveness As your relationship with Damian heats up, your friendship with Dustin cools down. Can you find it in your heart to forgive him, or are some lies too big to forgive? Chapter 8: Showdown The identities of your mystery assailants are finally revealed, but leave you with more questions than answers. The most important question being: How are you going to get out of this alive? Chapter 9: Revelations Your burning questions are finally answered as the showdown with the vampire brothers winds to a close. Why did Damian leave Canada? Where did the surviving brother go? And only slightly less important - how are you going to clean up this mess before Will gets home? From work? Chapter 10: The Calm Before the Storm As things settle down after your fight with the vampire brothers, life returns to normalcy. But normalcy can only last so long before drama comes a-knocking. Will you answer the door? Chapter 11: Remembrance Now that you remember everything... you almost wish you didn't. Chapter 12: Everything is Fine Two months pass, and life in Cape Cod settles into a comfortable routine. You have your friends, your boyfriend, and not a vampire threat in sight. Everything's fine. Chapter 13: Judgement It's time for the final confrontation with Reilly. Are some villains beyond redemption, or does this one deserve a second chance? Chapter 14: Acceptance As time passes, Dustin's condition deteriorates. Will you and the Weisses find a cure, or will Dustin have to embrace his vampire nature - or die trying? Chapter 15: Fate Kale's prophecy is about to be realized. "You will end up with the one you love... regardless of who you choose." Could it really be that easy? Author The original author of the story is Jordan Lynde. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Jordan Lynde is a YA/NA author from western Massachusetts. When she's not writing, you can find her eating at new places, interacting with her readers on social media, or watching K-dramas with her cats. Follow her on Twitter at @jordanlynde_. References 1. https://www.wattpad.com/story/588570-inject-me-sweetly-dusk-until-dawn Related Pages *Cards Gallery - Dusk Until Dawn Category:Books Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Jordan Lynde